neo_quenyafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heru i Million
turëa - influencial (from turë - power) lingwiremë - fishing (I got this from fish lingwë and snare rem-) '' What are ''i lúron and mai-mara?--Bellenion 15:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it should have been mai-melë, forgot to change it. i inga mai-melë ''is supposed to mean ''the most popular.' '''But I couldn't find a word for popular so I had to use ''well-loved ''instead, I hope it's OK.Last Waterbender 16:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Now I prefer ''yessëa 'primary' for the sense of 'major'. But Tolkien seems to have many other ways to express superlative, such as an-/ana-'', ''ar-/ari-''. (Check Thorsten's Parma Tyelpelassiva p.60 or Parma Eldalambion p.56-57). :*The attested word for 'loved' is ''melda, so it would rather be maimelda, amyamelda, or alamelda 'well-loved' (no hyphen). :So for the original sentence, I would say "I parm' anamelda na ep' ilya/ ar ilyan", or a greater degree of the popularity: "I parm' arimelda na ilyaron". (The examples regarding an-'' and ''ari-'' mentioned here are all attested in PE17:57).--Bellenion 17:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say I prefer the second sentence. Last Waterbender 17:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ''"i lúron" ''is "''of the occasions", there is no word for events. : Do you mean here that the book is based on the events which occured after "The Hobbit"? Iron gollum 22:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. Last Waterbender 07:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) catië - background *As for the 'backgroud' used here, I would use cataquenta 'back-story'Bellenion 01:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) úcenima - invisible Ah yes, and I didn't know how to transcribe "Baggins", can anyone give a clue?Iron gollum 15:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) How about replacing the g ''with ''c? There are cases when Sindarin words starting with g'' start with ''c in Quenya, like galad and cala, light. Though I don't think Baggins is Sindarin, and Baccins sure looks weird. Last Waterbender 16:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, what about Bacin? (ns is illegal, too) Iron gollum 17:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *We may think from its true Westron name "Labingi" in which labin refers to 'bag'.Bellenion 01:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :In which case we also should write Bilba instead of Bilbo. We can refer to Westron names of Tolkien's characters, but then we must make sure that we can keep it constant. Moreover, it would just mean escaping the problem instead of soving it, since there are names of real people which must be adapted to Quenya, but for which there is, of course, no Westron form. Iron gollum 09:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :*I don't see the reason why to translate the name of a character in Tolkien's works based on that in another of his languages is escaping the problem, especially when English language just doesn't appear in the internal history at all. Not mentioning to do so with names of real people, as I would never wanna try to adopt "Barack Obama" or "Google.com" to Quenya unless the person or the company ask me to do so. Bellenion 10:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so you think personal names should generally be left untranscribed, unlike toponims? Iron gollum 13:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::*I think the real people's or the company's names don't need to be adopted to Quenya, except for some like Tolkien's name who himself already translated his name into Quenya (and Arcastar is not the transcription of "Tolkien" at all).--Bellenion 14:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds reasonable to me. Iron gollum 14:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::So it's just ''Bilbo Baggins ''then? Last Waterbender 05:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: ::::